The Truce of Secrets
by NightYueDarkTenjo
Summary: The Room Full of Secrets sequel. The room's secrets have slowly leaked to belong to more than just Hibari Kyouya and Sawada Tsunayoshi. Gokudera Hayato, a fast paced and strong headed bomb throwing boy who's original desires were simply to be the next Vongola boss' right hand man but that's slowly changing. Some more bumps along the way, a special bullet, and some side stories.
1. End of the Compromise

A week passed by and Kyouya couldn't help but enjoy the fact that Gokudera had backed off quite a bit due to embarrassment and disbelief of what had happened between them with Tsuna. It was nice and peaceful having the herbivore boss to himself again. It was obvious he didn't like sharing, especially when it came to sharing Tsuna. Kyouya kept Tsuna close while the bomb thrower was trying to understand what happened and how to deal with. But to his dismay it was only a week of peace before the grey haired youth found his resolve.

Hayato shook aside any doubts and worries. As a friend he needed to look out for Tsuna from the deadly wolf that Hibari truly was. As a right hand man it was his duty to take care of his boss' needs and desires to prevent trouble regardless of what those needs and desires were. However there was a part of him that began developing his own desires, not of a friend or of duty but of something else. Regardless the bomb thrower knew he needed to separate Hibari from Tsuna, however possible.

With new found confidence for the given situation he burst into the disciplinary committee room to find Hibari on top of Tsuna making out on the sofa. "Hibari…" he growled gaining the tonfa wielders attention as well as Tsuna's through the lusty cloud and pants from the hot kisses and petting.

"Hmm? The temperamental herbivore has shown up… surely not for another round." Kyouya teased knowing the hot head wasn't going to show up and just leave without a fight. "Because I'd rather not deal with such a short round and an unnecessary extra person."

Hayato huffed at the comments he wasn't going to let the insults get to him about how long or rather not so long he had lasted or rather not so long he had lasted or being called an unnecessary extra. _Nope, not gonna let it get to me. I'm here to rescue the 10_ _th_ _!_ He thought set on his mission. The grey haired youth marched over and pulled his boss out from under Hibari, dusted him off and pulled him out and away leaving the disciplinary committee leader befuddled.

Tsuna's lusty, clouded high died down as he was dragged off. "Gokudera-kun?" He whispered as they left the school building altogether.

"10th, I'll take care of anything you need." Hayato stated firmly placing his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders as they stopped. "You don't need to go to Hibari! I'll take care of ALL your needs!" He swore to his boss.

"G-Gokudera-kun…!" Tsuna stuttered, shocked at what seemed like blind passion and jealousy. "I-I don't do those things…" he stammered nervously over his words. "With Hibari-san…" Tsuna blushed. "Just to do them." There was a small pause as the bomb thrower listened. "I-I like Hibari-san…" he blushed deeper in embarrassment. "I-I like you too but Hibari-san…" the little brunette was cut off by a sudden covering of his lips.

Hayato was clearly unaware of his own jealousy as well as his actions when he found himself kissing Tsuna in the middle of a random street surrounded by houses on their way home. He backed away slowly at first letting it linger before it dawned on him what he just did without understanding why. He stumbled back away a couple steps, looking to his side in embarrassment. "For the time being we should get home before anyone else starts to worry." He said trying to remain cool and calm. The rest of the walk was made with an uncomfortably awkward silence. However as they neared the Sawada house the silence started to break due to the house hold noise which only got worse as they entered to find Hibari sitting at the dining table with a cup of tea and Tsuna's mother across the table from the dark haired boy.

"H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna whispered before Gokudera got in front of him as to protect him from a sneak attack.

"Hibari!" Hayato yelled guarding his boss. "Why are you here?" He said practically demanding an answer.

With a harsh smirk hidden on his face he spoke. "I was concerned for Tsunayoshi's safety." He stated pausing before adding a small insult. "Considering I was having an innocent meeting with him when some strange and presumably dangerous person burst in and dragged him away; rather violently I might add." And he did. "Who would've thought you were the one to have kidnapped him." Kyouya said ever so cunningly making Gokudera sweat as he was made out as the bad guy.

Nana gasped listening to Kyouya's portrayal of what had happened and immediately turned to Tsuna who was starting to get annoyed about the fruitless and petty fights that went on between the two boys, over him no less. "Tsu-kun are you alright?" His mother worried.

"I'm fine." He almost bitterly replied lacking the convention and anger to actually yell. "And going to bed…" he muttered heading up the stairs to his room where he swiftly changed into his pj's and flopped into bed. _Maybe if I were stronger; they'd listen? Or smarter; so I could figure a way to get them to stop?_ He wondered mentally sighing before falling asleep while the chaos continued downstairs between Kyouya and Hayato. However Reborn was scheming in the shadows with Leon about the whole ordeal of a triangular variety.

Kyouya and Hayato were both invited to stay the night, in the living room by Tsuna's mother. Bickering and arguing as they were forced to lie side by side on the floor. It seemed neither was going to give up which makes for a terrible mafia family if there's internal conflict and it only gets worse if the head of the family doesn't have the back bone to put an end to the internal strife. Well it's only natural that a mafia boss know how to deal with such trouble or be taught to. And since Tsuna didn't like conflict especially amongst friends it was Reborn's job to make a proper boss out of him. The mafia baby smirked admiring the item in his hand that he and his lizard Leon had created.

The next morning Tsuna awoke to a crash coming outside. The little brunette looked out his window to find the two boys in the backyard ready to dish out their frustrations on each other and possibly all of their surroundings, which included the neighbors, the house and everyone in them. That was too much for Tsuna; he wasn't going to be able to handle the two of them anymore but still didn't quite have the guts to really order them about but something had to be done. He ran down the stairs and out the back door. "Enough!" He yelled getting everyone's attention especially the two he was yelling at. But as soon as he felt everyone's eyes on him he started to shrink under his natural timidness and the pressure of being in the spotlight of attention.

Bang! The sudden noise shocked everyone; however there was something all the more shocking after it. Just as the group of friends and family thought Tsuna was going to back down from stopping Kyouya and Hayato they heard a confident and cool sigh from the boss to be.

A completely different aura surrounded the boy, and when he looked up his eyes were direct and locked on the two boys, and when he looked up his eyes were direct and locked on the two boys. Tsuna couldn't have had a more serious look especially of disappointment towards his close male friends. "Enough of this trivial fighting." He said with a smooth yet stern voice. "The both of you keep banging your heads against each other and are going to keep on until you cause collateral damage on either people or property around you when it shouldn't be even close to that much chaos!" The brunette stated.

Hayato dropped the bombs he was about to ignite in his hands as Tsuna spoke forcing his already strong sense of respect and admiration towards the boss to be to increase tenfold. The grey haired boy dropped to his knees and blushed looking up at the newly confident boss in front of him. "10th!" He shouted before bowing in an apologetic manner. "Forgive me! I swear I only had your best interest in mind!" He yelled not realizing he had ulterior motives and desires that fueled his need to watch out for his precious boss.

Kyouya held back all but a snicker in his laugh about the bowing and begging his so called rival right hand man was doing. However he held onto his smirk and made eye contact with the herbivore boss. "Wow… Tsunayoshi." He said impressed but ultimately no intimidated.

"The two of you are going to stop fighting or deal with the repercussions and punishment that will be on you for your actions." Tsuna threatened causing everyone who wasn't part of the triangle to back away a little.

Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta all backed up a bit more out of the slight fear of the current Tsuna who didn't' give off the excessive worrying aura right now but a very serious and borderline scary feeling in his stature and words. "Tsuna-nii is kind of scary right now." The young blond stated as Tsuna's mother and Bianchi grabbed the three little ones and Reborn who couldn't stop his dark smile from being revealed.

The three boys realized their audience of friends and family had backed out of the area and into the house. Hayato still bowing on the ground, Kyouya firmly standing and snickering at the bomb thrower, and Tsuna who had essentially been the one who had scared everyone else off was on the porch looking down at both of them sternly. "The two of you will make up and end this fighting or else." He threatened turning on the ball of his feet to return to his room and put clothes for the day on instead of the pajamas he was still wearing.

Both boys glared at each other once their boss' back was turned. However they both followed reluctant to leave either alone with the now serious brunette. As they walked up the stairs neither thought to wonder why he was acting the way he was. No one changes overnight especially not that drastically.


	2. Boss's Orders

After the two boys reached Tsuna's room they saw their boss stripping and stopped mid strip because of Reborn. "It seems Tsuna is going to straighten this mess between you three so I'm taking everyone else to an amusement park to avoid cross fire so try not to destroy the house." The baby tutor stated leaving the room and the boys to themselves. "Oh, and before you all start bickering again…" Reborn said aiming Leon at the floor in the middle of the boys and fired a small ball like bullet that seemed to do nothing that they knew of.

So with the house now empty Tsuna finished removing his pajama shirt and was leading his hands to the hem of his bottoms before Kyouya and Hayato tried to start up again.

"Hmm? Tsunayoshi you're already stripping. Perhaps if you shoo away this herbivore we can continue with where we left off yesterday." The dark haired boy offered wanting the obnoxious bomber gone.

Hayato was getting ready to retort, however his now fearless boss beat him to it. "No." Tsuna said firmly. "I said you two were going to make up or be punished." He repeated as he slowly removed the pants covering his boxers.

The two boys found each other mutually distracted by the brunette stripping in front of them and then snapping out of it so to try and get Tsuna to themselves. "10th allow me to assist you however you may need!" The grey haired boy said once again bowing in respect. Which caused another smirk and snicker form on and out of the tonfa wielders mouth.

"Kiss ass!" Kyouya chuckled. "Now Tsunayoshi…" he stopped to see the glare on the boy's face before the little black ball like bullet popped open and began releasing a gas. It was a hot, steamy fog that filled the room quickly all three could feel their pulses raise and their complaints drop.

Tsuna felt hot with only his boxers currently on and his serious, dominance only increased by the lusty smoke bomb. The lusty brunette eyed the two fully clothed boys who had been butting heads until the room filled with the odd gas. The fog began clearing up and revealing the boys to each other but in a different light. They no longer wanted to fight especially with the smirk on Tsuna's face.

Kyouya would never be one to submit to someone else but irresistibility radiated off of Tsuna and an uncontrollable amount of desire filling his body especially in his cock he could feel his natural resilience to being dominated died down along with his high hostility. He was burning up under the passionate needs that the smoke bomb of a bullet induced. Next to him, Kyouya noticed the grey haired boy panting and tugging at his shirt collar.

Hayato felt like his blood turned into liquid fire that was targeting his head and his crotch above all other body parts. He was on the verge of ripping off his clothes and letting whatever happens, happen. But he needed it to happen soon since his head was about ready to explode where he stood. He wanted to lose all control but couldn't, not yet, not while his boss hadn't been pleasured and he would do anything without hesitation right now to achieve such a desire.

"Didn't I tell you two to make up?" Tsuna grinned with a devious glare directed to the hot, panting boys who were only moments ago arguing. They looked at each other dumbfounded under Tsuna's gaze. It wasn't long before they realized what they needed to do in terms of "making up". The devious brunette sat down keeping his boxers on as he placed himself in the desk chair while the two rivals started kissing.

The kissing became a subtle fight for dominance between the two boys who would ultimately be controlled however their boss wanted as they were in no condition to fight or argue with Tsuna as he currently was.

Having more experience with the actions taking place Kyouya was easily overwhelming his rival's mouth and led him backwards onto the bed. He could feel the same gaze he would give Tsuna now on him. _Somehow…_ he thought, _I can't resist this…_ Kyouya was starting to have fun being on the other end of the torture. _Perhaps every so often it wouldn't hurt to allow Tsunayoshi some control._ He ravished the grey haired boy's mouth thinking about Tsuna topping him. But it wasn't Tsuna he was playing with at the moment and right now he wasn't going to risk being outdone by this so called rival. He slowly started to remove his shirt and then Gokudera's.

Hayato barely noticed as he was left breathless from Hibari's kissing skills, which he couldn't deny, were amazing. _How could such an asshole be so good at this?_ He wondered barely being able to think as he easily submitted to the more skilled boy. He was so lost in Hibari's controlled kissing and fondling that he didn't even notice the rest of his clothes being removed let alone anything else around him.

Kyouya was truly enjoying himself as the boy beneath him showed no struggle or resistance which meant he could do whatever he wanted at this point. So he opened his pants to free his own aching flesh, straddling the silver eyed boy's chest so his uncovered cock was right in front of his face. He smirked looking down at the panting mess under him. As he waited for Gokudera to take the hint he glanced over to find Tsunayoshi firmly watching while ever so slowly rubbing the bulge in his boxers and Kyouya felt himself lick his lips wanting to play with the newly dominant herbivore boss. His cock twitch rubbing against Gokudera's lips and into his mouth as the onyx eyed boy began thrusting his hips gently towards the open mouth, filling it with minimum complaints. The disciplinary captain reached a hand behind himself to stroke the grey haired herbivores cock forcing him to open wider with a gasp and letting Kyouya move deeper into the hot, wet cavern.

Hayato couldn't believe he was actually sucking off Hibari. He was practically deep throating him as his own hard member was stroked and then he looked over, for just a split moment as his mouth was being fucked, that Tsuna was watching intently and had his hand in the loose underwear with his cock in the hidden hand. The erotic voyeuristic action combined with everything going on between himself and the man he was fighting over Tsuna for.

Tsuna slowly increased the pace of his strokes along his shaft as he watched Kyouya and Hayato continued their performance and making up in front of him. "Stop…" he groaned grabbing the two boy's attention. He stood as they stopped and walked over, raging hard cock still beneath the thin cloth. He looked at the two of them and then both sat up just to lean towards him one pulled his boxers down while the other reached for the throbbing shaft. Kyouya fully engrossed the cock in his mouth, beating Gokudera to it. So to make up for the disappointment Tsuna stopped Kyouya long enough to grab the black bag that was tucked under the edge of the bed. The items Kyouya had previously used on him and the one or two items he didn't know about in the bag.

In the back of his clouded mind Kyouya began to worry. He knew what all was in that bag and what they did.

At first there was a small expression of shock before it turned to full on amusement as he slowly, one by one, pulled each item out and placed them on the nightstand next to the bed with the two naked boys on it. First was the innocent little bullet and small bottle of strawberry lube. Next were a small anal plug that happened to vibrate and a bead wand. "Hmm… Kyouya-san you certainly seem to have quite the options picked considering you planned on them being used on me." Tsuna said in such a harshly devious tone.

Kyouya could feel himself pale internally since the effects of the bullet didn't allow him to really feel dread only lust and pleasure. His cock twitched looking over the toys, even with this devious same attitude he had, Tsunayoshi wasn't a sadist. So the internal dread passed knowing it shouldn't hurt with him in control.

Meanwhile Hayato was still a panting, throbbing mess but didn't understand or recognize the toys before him. What they did. All he could do was let his cock throb in anticipation for whatever would be coming his way. He laid back opening his legs ever so willingly, ready to accept whatever Tsuna wanted. He heard a purring like sound of interest and next he knew his ass was being entered with a cold wet finger.

Surprised that he wasn't being targeted first he decided to rub the bomb throwers stick while Tsuna fingered and prepped him for the item he was planning to use. Kyouya watched as Tsuna made his choice for Gokudera since the silver eyed boy was busy throwing his head back in pleasure. He tried to hold back a snide smirk as the chosen toy began pressing against the puckered, quivering hole.

One by one the beads on the vibrating wand slowly entered Hayato's body in place of the delicate fingers. It was strange, the cold medical grade metal sliding so easily into his loosened ass. But it didn't bother him how deep they were going everything felt good between the effects of the bullet and his pride, nothing hurt just felt more and more amazing.

Tsuna was enjoying this, watching as Hayato squirmed in pleasure as he pushed the beads deeper and deeper until he reached the hilt and gave his dear friend a moment to adjust before turning the beaded wand on low vibrations. And as soon as they began wiggling inside he watched as Hayato's cock started to leak precum. The dominant Tsuna looked and admired his work then looked over to Kyouya with a harsh grin he so often was given by the man he eyed over right now. They made eye contact and Kyouya knew he was going to give in one way or another.

With the bomb thrower squirming from the vibrating sensation, Tsuna moved his focus to Kyouya. The dark haired boy stood and wrapped his arms around the herbivores neck and started nibbling at his ear as both erect penises began to rub against each other. Kyouya could feel himself being turned around to face the bed and then Tsuna's lips on his shoulder and hands on his waist. Slowly he bent over, hands on the bed and ass in the air pressing against a prodding hard cock. The stick of hard flesh backed away and was replaced with the wetted tip of the long skinny anal plug. He was glad that even with Tsuna topping there was still plenty of gentle prepping, because deep down no bullet could truly remove the gentle caring nature of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Once he had slowly pushed the toy the full way into Kyouya, Tsuna backed up for the view as both boys squirmed and tried sliding off of the bed to pant and kneel before the herbivore boss. The little brunette suddenly had two pairs of hands and tongues playing with his fleshy member. Hayato stroked and licked while Kyouya sucked the tip sending waves of amazing pleasure through him. He couldn't take much more and with the toys set on medium the other two could hardly handle much more either. Kyouya and Hayato switched as they brought Tsuna closer and closer to the edge and then Kyouya snuck a hand to the innocent bullet waiting on the nightstand and snuck it in between their boss' cheeks and just past the tight hole. He turned it to maximum right away causing the brunette to climax all over both boys' faces. They wiped off the mess with a corner of the bed sheet. Kyouya stood back as Hayato was pushed back onto the bed but on his stomach instead of his back this time and the wand was slowly pulled out as Tsuna rehardened.

With his ass now empty and vacant Hayato moaned wanting more. He needed his boss to make him finish before he could feel satisfied and that's what was bound to happen.

Kyouya watched as the usually submissive boy situated himself between the bomb throwers legs and cheeks. So he moved around to sit in front of the grey haired boy on the bed with his; pulsating cock right in front of his rival he started to suck him off. Obviously the effects of the bullet made his lust, especially right now, so high he didn't' care that it was the one person he would fight with for Tsuna.

Tsuna began slowly and easily sliding back into Hayato in place of the lengthy toy. It was as if his ass was as hungry for cock as his mouth since both were being pleasantly filled. With his hands firmly on the silver eyed boy's hips he slowly began sliding out and back in adjusting both himself and Hayato. It was torture going slow, he was so tight and Tsuna was used to being filled not doing the filling but it felt amazing.

Kyouya watched as Tsuna seemed in the torn bliss that was caused whenever thrusting slowly. Knowing such a sensation and thinking about it made his throbbing cock start to drip into Gokudera's mouth as he was sucked off.

The thrusting began picking up speed, pushing Hayato more and more towards the already close to the edge feeling he had been having since they started. He clenched around the hard flesh moving ever so slowly, needing him to move faster, needing to cum before his cock could fully explode. "10th!" He shouted moving his mouth from Hibari's shaft. "M-more!" He begged as he got his wish, Tsuna thrusted him back into Hibari.

Kyouya threw his head back in pleasure as the hot wet cavern surrounded his member again with the renewed vigor that matched the thrusts into Gokudera. He was close just as the other two were.

Tsuna was almost there and he knew Hayato was there and he knew Hayato was there ready and waiting to cum. So he turned up the speed on the plug still inside Kyouya as he started thrusting faster and deeper for the finishing movements needed.

Kyouya came first out of surprise from the sudden increase in vibrations, filling his rival's mouth. Then Hayato came covering the sheets and his chest as Tsuna came inside his ass. Filling it deep with a hot sticky mess that oozed out when his dick began sliding out with a pop.

Hayato dropped his body flat, into his own puddle of cum and past out. Panting and practically drooling cum from both ends. He was out, couldn't take anymore. This was fine for Tsuna and Kyouya who were usually playing together.

Kyouya moved forward a little and pulled Tsuna on top of him. They were both panting messes but they were ready for more because they were used to going more than one round, especially with each other. They were both fully on the bed, Tsuna on top, Kyouya on his back, face to face.

The dark haired boy was already hard again thanks to the still vibrating at max speed plug and the herbivore was getting there. The two began kissing passionately as Kyouya spread his legs and occasionally twitched and bucked his hips up into his partners.

Tsuna, who was pulled onto had his legs between the onyx eyed boy. His flesh began to stiffen again and pressed against the vibrating toy as they kissed and chewed at each other's lips. Tsuna was getting to his limit quickly since they knew each other's most sensitive spots and hot to stimulate them. He stopped to remove the plug, hoping in his impatience he wouldn't end up hurting Kyouya. Tsuna heard a quick gasp as it had slipped so easily outside. However he was at breaking point and quickly replaced the plug with his leaking cock.

Kyouya felt a fast emptiness but just as fast as the plug was pulled he was filled to the hilt with the aching flesh of the dominant herbivore. He couldn't believe how good it felt to be filled and really couldn't believe that once he started moving it felt even better. But it was only because each time he was thrust into; there was a spot that continued to be hit. The only reason he'd ever allow this to happen ever again would be on the condition Tsuna would only be his. This was the only person he'd truly submit to. The only person who could top him.

Tsuna was losing the control over his thrusts, over his hold on the climaxing and over his desire to be gentle with Kyouya as they both were going crazy. Both of them were aching to finish. On the verge of exploding and that was exactly what they wanted. It was a very rare thing to see affection from the disciplinary committee's leader but Tsuna felt arms wrap around his neck and pull him into a deep needy kiss as they clashed into each other and came.

Kyouya came hard, shooting a layer against his stomach and Tsuna's as the younger boy lowered onto him. He groaned softly as the slowly softening cock slid out. They became a cream filled sandwich as they fell asleep as they were.


	3. After Effects of the New Bullet

Tsuna woke up sore and realized he was on the floor, covered in cum and naked. "What the…" he paled when he saw Kyouya and Hayato naked with cum on both of them and coming out of them. "What did I do?"

It was late afternoon when the three libido stricken boys got up and realized what happened and why. Kyouya was sore but not angry like one would expect him to be. Hayato felt a lot worse in terms of being sore, it was his first time and he was a weak herbivore as the disciplinary captain would call him. Each of them took showers separately but as soon as they finished and got dressed they heard their friends come home downstairs as they were just about ready to start fighting again. Tsuna got down on his knees and began apologizing for the pain they were currently in. It was obvious now that the dominate Tsuna was gone and it was just one of Reborn's bullets.

The two boys weren't about to fight while they were sore or while Tsuna was being sorry for their soreness. So they began exiting, reassure Tsuna it wasn't his fault and he shouldn't be sorry for anything. But as soon as they left the room Tsuna could hear the arguing begin.

The little brunette sighed not wanting to get between them and was just glad he wasn't sore this time. _Well at least they should be too sore to actually fight._ Tsuna followed downstairs to find everyone home and getting ready for dinner as the two rivals toned down the bickering for the time being when Nana finished cooking everyone peacefully and cautiously sat down, especially Kyouya and Hayato since they were very sore in terms of sitting. However they bickered for who was sitting on the right side of Tsuna until Hayato got the seat only to start arguing about who would put the food on his plate.

Tsuna wasn't going to take this. "I've lost my appetite. I'm going for a walk." But before either could try and go with he responded. "Alone!" He said irritated with the fighting over trivial things. He could hear them trying to blame each other for why he was leaving and didn't want company. The boss to be walked lost in his thoughts not even noticing how the late afternoon began turning into evening and was getting darker out.

"I've got to find away to make them stop." He sighed not realizing where he was or where he was headed. "Without Reborn's help all the time." The brown eyed boy tripped over a root and realized he was on a dirt road in a heavily wooded area and recognized it vaguely and how late it was. "I should be heading…" he started to think aloud as a misty haze began creeping over the path and surrounding woods. His body began to tremble but not in fear. Tsuna tried to stand as his knees shook and his body began to get hot and bothered. To his dismay it wasn't the dominate kind of hot and bothered it was the opposite which meant he was looking all the more adorable than usual and without anyone to protect him he was more vulnerable than usual. He was like a horny bunny alone in the wild. Adorable horny prey. And he couldn't figure out why.

Like most prey that is alone and highly vulnerable there was always going to be some sort of a dangerous predator out and about, surveying his territory. It seemed the brunette bunny boys luck just got worse. The territory wasn't his, he was by himself, for whatever reason he was unbearably horny and the predator who controlled the area he wandered into was Rokudo Mukuro.

Mukuro walked through the mist with ease and noticed some panting and rustling coming from behind a small bush right off the dirt road. He checked behind the shrubbery and was surprised to find the Vongola boss to be there. But more surprising than being here, Mukuro found his current condition and how he found it to be cute.

 _Hmm I've found some deliciously adorable prey._ The illusionist thought as the mist got thicker until everything seemed to vanish in the fog. And when it cleared both boys were gone.


	4. Kidnapped

Reborn watched as the two boys continued arguing at the table and realized Tsuna had been gone quite awhile and it was getting very late and dark. "You two should stop fighting over being no good Tsuna's right hand man," the mafia baby said. "Because you both fail as one."

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera stuttered feeling insulted. "Why would you say that? I'm the one best suited to be his most trusted man!" He said defensively feeling his honor and pride as a Mafioso wounded.

"You can't even last two rounds, what makes you think you could possibly take care of yourself much less him?" Kyouya insulted harshly.

"Neither of you should get it the way things are right now since neither of you are with him right now or even know where he is." Reborn said before they could continue arguing. "And he hasn't returned yet, its dark out and late." The dark haired baby stated angrily. "Go find him and prove your worth!" He ordered but before they could get out the door the Varia show up in their way.

"Vrra!" Squalo yelled as the rest of the Vongola stepped outside to see what was going on.

"Squalo!" Gokudera said shocked to see them especially at the house. "Why are you guys here?" He asked referring to the fact that he had Lussuria, Belphagor, Mammon and Flan with him.

"Rokudo Mukuro escaped from Vindice." The long haired swordsmen answered explaining that he may be in Japan and may target Tsuna again. "Boss and Levi have already gone ahead to Vindice to get more information and will get here when they finish." Squalo stated calmly.

Dino and one of his guys showed up having gotten a very loud message from Squalo about the situation. "Reborn, I also heard about you using a different bullet on Tsuna to help him with the internal strife?" The blonde boss asked. "It's not the same one you used on me when I was just starting to come out of my shell was it?" Dino asked knowing all too well about the dominate bullet and the after effects it has.

"Yes because you kept getting bullied by other mafia families in school." Reborn replied.

"That's… not… good." Dino replied paling ghost white. "Reborn did you know about what happened when it stopped making me a bad ass?" He asked frantically.

"You went back to being a worry wart wimp?" Reborn replied. Since he wasn't present after it wore off due to some other business he didn't know about any other effects the bullet had.

"It made the boss really…" the Mafioso with Dino said blushing as he remembered the incident. "Cute." He whispered.

Dino looked away in shame remembering what happened. "Everyone tried to…" he whimpered.

"Tried to what?" Gokudera asked horrified.

"They all tried to have sex with the boss!" The henchman said. "Boss we just couldn't help how cute and sexy you were!" The man said dropping to his knees and began a barrage of apologies.

"Eh?!" Everyone yelled about the information. "Then that means if the 10th is under the same bullet effects…" Gokudera paled. "When he's already so…" _Cute._ He thought mortified at how badly he was failing as a right hand man right now.

Kyouya was increasingly concerned when Hibird showed up and landed in his hand. Everyone looked over at Kyouya curious about the bird showing up. "He lost him." The dark haired prefect stated.

"Lost who?" The grey haired boy asked.

"Tsunayoshi. Unlike you I always have some way of keeping an eye on him." Kyouya stated taking the camera off of the small chick.

Meanwhile at Kokuyo land, where Mukuro and his gang were using as a head quarters. Tsuna was sitting across from the sofa that Mukuro sat on as he planted on the floor, hands tied behind his back. "Hmm, I'm going to have fun devouring this little bunny." He said as Chikusa and Ken watched kind of creeped out by their boss' interest in the Vongola boss to be.

"Maybe we should go guard the entrance in case his friends come looking for him." Chikusa said readjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, boss doesn't look like he wants to be interrupted." The animalistic fighter said following behind.

"At least Chrome is with those girls so she's not subjected to this right now." The yo-yo fighter said walking out of the room together to prevent anyone from bothering their precious boss and his current and strange intrigue in the little Vongola boy. "Not sure what boss is planning but I'm sure I don't want to know." He said looking up at the moon.


	5. Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend

Kyouya looked at the bomb thrower who was doing the same. "Save our fight for later?" He heard his "rival" say, silently agreeing on a truce until they knew he was safe. Then he walked inside confusing everyone who was ready to go out and find him. "Hibari's camera?" The grey haired boy asked as the tonfa wielder re-entered the house and hooked up the small camera to the TV.

"Ah! Why does Tsuna get his own show?" Lambo blurted as the video showed him wandering towards Kokuyo land, which for everyone who knew who resided there, knew to be very concerned for the idea of Mukuro having Tsuna, especially when the mist thickened then vanished with Tsuna in the video.

"Mukuro must have him!" Dino said.

"Or his henchmen do and they're just waiting for him to show up." Gokudera stated.

"Either way he isn't safe until we have him. Because if he's under the same bullet effects I was then we have more to be worried about than Mukuro _just_ harming Tsuna." Dino said shivering at the thought of what may happen to his friend.

They had a lead and plenty of back up with Dino and the Varia with them.

Chikusa and Ken were bored but curious and worried about what was going on between their boss and the smaller boy. "Didn't he seem, I don't know, kind of… cute?" The glasses boy said feeling his cheeks heat up a bit.

"What's wrong with you?" Ken shouted. "He's a guy!" He said almost disgusted at the thought of a guy being cute. "But…" He stopped his miniature rampage. "He _did_ smell really good…" the blond admitted since his nose was animal levels of strong. "Weirdly good." He turned his head trying to hide a blush.

Mukuro circled the boy before untying and retying him so he could remove his shirt and restrain his hands above his head to the support beam. The blue haired boy sat back down on the torn up sofa to admire the bunny boy prey before him.

Tsuna was shirtless with his hands bound above his head and panting. His body was burning despite his shirt having been removed. But he started to feel his nether regions get hotter and harder. "Unn…" he groaned quietly, trembling in the rope restraints.

"Oh?" Mukuro purred standing and watching the boy closely. "Someone seems to be enjoying himself right now…" he teased walking his fingers down the brunette's stomach. "I'm surprised to find out you're _that_ type of guy Sawada Tsunayoshi." He whispered into his ear as he gently tugged at the hem of his pants. "Feeling tight in here?" He asked slowly undoing the button and hearing a needy groan from the boss to be then unzipping his pants. "Better?"

"Y-yes…" Tsuna moaned, his body cringed up as his cock was no longer trapped from his pants but still hidden beneath his boxers. He could feel Mukuro's hot breath on his ear as his hand continued to mess with the clothing that covered his groin and his aching flesh.

It was strange, having such raw sexual desire. The blue haired illusionist never wanted to engage in such physically pleasant things before, only ever sadistic and murderous love for fighting and winning. But something about how vulnerable the boy was that fed his desire for winning. Something about how cute and submissive the Vongola boss to be had replaced his love of fighting with a desire to torture and enjoy his willing prey. But he didn't want to harm him. For some reason the usual fighting urge Mukuro had was replaced by a need to gently play with Tsuna.

Kyouya moved to the right of the clean path as they neared the broken down amusement park. Gokudera went straight on and the Varia went to the left of the path planning to spread out from behind the building by going around. Dino ended up following Gokudera since the tonfa wielder threatened him not to follow. Kyouya continued alone towards an area with most of the windows cracked or completely gone from the frames. "Hmm, this should be easy." He whispered sneaking into the seemingly abandoned building.

"So just what exactly happened when Reborn-san used the bullet on you?" Gokudera asked as they walked together down the path. "And why isn't Reborn-san here the pale mafia boss. He sighed knowing he wasn't getting anywhere with his questions. However that just made him worry all the more for his boss' safety.

Squalo led Lussuria, Belphagor, Mammon and Flan around through the rough. They weren't following the path and with both teacher and student illusionists they were moving just fine, even with all of the fussing and the noise they were making. "Why didn't Flan go with the idiot bronco?" Squalo yelled realizing they had two illusionists available to perform a sneak attack but both were with one of the three groups. They all suddenly stopped when they noticed as well before hearing a loud explosive near the area where they all originally split off.

Ken was in lion form battling the fast whip of the Cavalone family's boss. "You'll never tame this lion!" He growled lunging towards his blond opponent. "And you'll never get past me and interrupt our boss!" He yelled clawing at Dino as the whip snapped at the ground with a thunderous crack.

"You'll be changing your mind on that in a moment when I do tame you." Dino threatened as he continued keeping the close range fighter at a distance. The lion boy jumped and was headed towards him as he swung his whip and caught his ankle pulling him down as they continued their fight.

The yo-yo skimmed his cheek as Gokudera threw a stick of dynamite and jumped back. "We're here for the 10th so give him over quietly and I won't have to completely blow you away." The grey haired boy threatened throwing another stick.

"I'm sorry, but…" Chikusa started as he threw his dual yo-yo's at the bomb thrower. "I can't allow you to interfere with Mukuro-sama's plans." The yo-yo's released needles as they spun a couple of the small metal skewers found themselves into Gokudera's arm. They continued with their endurance game for dodging each other's attack.

He knew going alone would give him the best chance to sneak in and fix whatever may have happened and prevent anything else from happening. He cautiously wandered through the ruins knowing where the main area that the gang stayed mainly. As he neared the large room where Tsuna was kept he could hear the hot wet moans that he knew too well to be Tsuna's.

The ropes dropped to the floor as Mukuro held Tsuna close. It was so strange for the illusionist to want to be gentle and treasure someone, especially someone he considered an enemy. He lifted the adorable boy's chin to look at the reddened panting face and the pleasure clouded eyes. "Tsunayoshi…" he whispered sliding his tongue along the smaller boy's lips as they both backed to the sofa where the blue haired boy laid down Tsuna and began kissing him feverishly. _I don't know why but I want to keep him for myself._ Mukuro thought becoming possessive of the bunny boy. His lips separated from Tsuna's as he started a large barrage of kisses, licks, and nips all over the frail body beneath him. After a few minutes of sucking and nipping many areas all over the boy the dual eyed boy leaned up on his arms to admire all of the hickies that began to darken on the light skin. "Hmm…" He purred noticing the perky little buds just begging to be sucked and teased. And doing so elected moans and groans of the highest pleasure from the Vongola boss.

Tsuna's pants had dropped after Mukuro undid his zipper and pulled him over to the sofa. He was confused as to why someone like Mukuro would do such things with and to him but for some reason he didn't care and it felt so good. His body spasms as his nipples were played with. _Since when is Mukuro this nice or gentle?_ He thought through the clouded pleasure. Tsuna couldn't understand why he was ok with being touched in the current manner by his current partner but the fog was slowly beginning to clear, little by little. And he was becoming more and more aware about the dire situation he was in. But he was still trapped under Mukuro and the pleasure he was providing.

The Varia finally reached the opposite side of the building from the main entrance and began looking for an easy and quiet way in. However their bickering slowed down the progress of getting in to capture Mukuro. And save Tsuna whether they liked it or not.

Ken and Chikusa found each other back to back, hunched over and panting. The lion boy covered in whipped cuts and his ally had smoke smudges all over him. It was obvious that even with their opponents being worn as well, they were worse for wear. But they couldn't just give up and surrender, they needed to keep them from causing trouble for their dear Mukuro.

Gokudera and Dino looked at their enemies and then each other. With one glance they had a plan to finish this quickly and get to Tsuna. The older blond began running towards the two boys and swung his whip, wrapping them together with the length of the rope like weapon. Then a combination of smoke bombs to hide Gokudera's next moves. A flash bomb to blind their senses and a gas bomb to knock them out. "Now that they've been taken care of we should be able to just go right in and find the 10th!" The grey haired boy shouted in success.

There was a large crash when Kyouya decided to kick in the door after hearing what kind of noises that he recognized were being made behind it. "Get off of him." The prefect demanded. "He isn't yours!" He growled running and swinging at the topping boy on the sofa.

Mukuro dodged pulling Tsuna off the sofa with him. Holding the weak kneed boy close. "That was close." He purred taunting Kyouya as he tilted the bunny boy's chin up for a kiss. He knew there was nothing the tonfa wielder could do without harming Tsuna with as close together as they were. However, Mukuro began to feel some resistance from the brunette in his arms. "Hmm?" He hummed curious to know why all of a sudden the smaller boy was trying to push him away.

His mind was only a little foggy as the bullet wore off. Though he was still a little clouded due to Mukuro's teasing it had felt good enough that it was still pleasant even with the bullet effects cleared away. But now reason and shock kicked in. And he began struggling out of the embrace. "M-Mukuro…" He groaned trying to break free. "I-I shouldn't be here and I'd rather Hibari-san didn't fight you or vice versa." He said nervously knowing the dark haired boy was furious about what was happening.

"I'm still gonna bite him to death!" Kyouya yelled eyeing all of the hickey's over the naked flesh that was only clothed by boxers. He growled stepping forward until there was a pitch fork in his face appearing from purple mist. It kept him at a distance as the illusionist still held the boss to be close in his arms.

"I think I'll just have to keep Tsunayoshi then." He taunted hugging him tighter. "Since there doesn't seem to be a better option."

"Both of you stop!" He yelled pushing completely free from Mukuro. "Enough!" He ordered. "M-Mukuro thanks you for not hurting me but I need to go home. It's late and I know people are worried, especially since Hibari-san is here." Tsuna said trying to calm everyone including himself down.

"I don't think I'd want to deny him from the fight he clearly wants." Mukuro said wanting to get rid of the interruption.

"Please?" Tsuna asked looking up at the dual eyed boy still unbelievably cute and pretty much naked except the boxers which still concealed the very slowly softening erection.

Both boys froze, stared and started to blush as the smaller boy asked him to stop fighting. It was too much adorableness in one place, from one person, especially since he had just been groping and kissing all over him a moment ago. And even Kyouya who was just itching to kick Mukuro's ass was stunned and distracted by Tsuna's cuteness.

The dark haired prefect snapped out of his daze long enough to snatch Tsuna and pull him close. "Too bad you'll never get a hold of him ever again." He growled holding the herbivore boss to be possessively. Just as he said that returning the harsh taunts they heard glass break into the room and the door in the back be kicked in. The three boys looked to the glass and found Dino and Gokudera swinging in through the already half broken, now fully broken window. Then turned to the kicked in door.

"Vrrrrr!" Squalo yelled, louder then the sound of the abused door as the Varia members entered. "Rokudo Mukuro! We're here to take you back to prison." The violent mafia member got quiet when they noticed the bunny boy like boss and his current disposition. It started with a snicker from Belphagor, and then Lussuria and the rest were either quiet or busted out in laughter.

Tsuna only had boxers on and was covered in hickeys. He turned completely red which highlighted the purplish bruises.

Gokudera turned as pale as Dino when they saw him. Dino had paled from the harsh flashback of what happened to him and was glad his friend still had boxers on. The grey haired boy paled because it didn't seem like Hibari put the marks there and his boss was being laughed at. So he rushed to grab the scattered clothes and took them to Tsuna who quickly got dressed. He blushed as he watched him cover the marks as the Varia calmed their laughter to get serious and capture Mukuro.

"Wait!" Tsuna yelled after he finished getting dressed. "He didn't… harm… me." He whispered embarrassed that everyone saw him the way he was. "We should just leave. He hasn't done anything wrong. So let's just go home." He said somehow convincing the Varia to leave the criminal illusionist there as Ken and Chikusa slowly came into the room to warn Mukuro obviously too late and too injured to really do anything.

The Varia decided it was too much work and Vindice's job to capture Mukuro and try wanted to continue laughing at the so called Vongola boss to be. And they did all the way to the airport. As well as all the way home on the plane until they got to their headquarters. They woke Xanxes from his slumber with all of their laughing and his rage destroyed almost half of the headquarters for the assassin squad.

Tsuna bowed in respect and gratitude for the lack of harm bestowed upon him as he turned, fully clothed with his friends. He had to hold Kyouya's hand to keep him from going back to attack Mukuro. But he also had to keep hold of Hayato so not to get angry at the illusionist as well. And Dino just followed along quietly impressed about how Tsuna dealt with the situation even with the effect of the dangerous bullet. By the time they got home his mother was happy he was safe and home. However when things calmed down it dawned on Tsuna what happened and how many people witnessed what happened which forced him to realize the embarrassment and sudden need to wish he was hiding in a hole while Kyouya and Hayato prepared to continued fighting each other.


	6. Truce of Secrets

With the Varia back home and still laughing about Tsuna, Mukuro given freedom within his given territory, Tsuna was still a laughing stock.

They waited until Tsuna was safe and for the next morning to come before continuing the fight they wanted to have over their boss. But before they could start Kyouya and Hayato realized that this would have to be the final fight over the adorable boy. There could only be one and it would need to be decided once and for all to prevent any more trouble for Tsuna. "Wait…" Hayato said. "We keep causing trouble and we almost lost 10th to Mukuro." He stated backing away.

"Fine." Kyouya agreed for the time being. Even he could appreciated the peace but not for long considering his deposition on sharing.

Tsuna woke up feeling amazing as a new day began and school was on his to do list. It was a peaceful morning; a normal morning where the only true noise was Lambo and I-pin playing tag. There wasn't any arguing which was nice. It was a quiet walk to school and even with a couple of noisy greetings from his friends there wasn't any conflict going on around him. It was strangely uneventful even when lunch came around.

Everyone was seated together outside by a large tree, laughing and joking around. Even Kyouya was quietly sitting with them. Not attacking him like he normally tried. Went home, did the necessary school work and repeated the day. Tsuna couldn't help noticing how oddly quiet the week had been since his incident with Mukuro. He wasn't being fought over. He wasn't really even getting the kind of attention that had caused quite a bit of fighting.

"Tsu-kun, we're going to go shopping with Haru and Kyoko." Nana said grabbing her purse as she waited up for Bianchi. "Do you want to join us? We're taking Lambo and I-pin." She said offering a chance to go out of the house or stay home alone.

"I'll just watch the house." Tsuna replied as everyone left. He sighed as the bunny boy realized he had nothing to do and knowing his mother she'd be out shopping all day once she had plenty of company. Tsuna on the other hand was alone and bored. All home work done, all chores, everything was done. His mother even prepared meals for the day in the fridge.

Tsuna sighed again trying to decide what he should do with his day since everyone was out and he had nothing to do. He sat on the back porch staring at his phone hoping for an idea to come up but all it did was lead him to look at his contacts and he found himself going right to Kyouya's name. "I shouldn't bother him… he probably has things to do today." He sighed yet again. The bunny boy continued staring at the contact info before becoming startled by a loud knock on the door.

Kyouya was waiting on the other side of the Sawada resident front door. He was bored and realized a couple of things as he did his morning rounds to check the school. First thing he noticed was his so called rival hanging out with the odd so called Doctor Shamel. Which meant the bomb thrower was occupied, and it looked like he would be for a while. So if nothing else he wouldn't be able to interfere with anything he did. Even if there were others who might at least he didn't have to worry about that specific person. So when he approached the door just as the other residents of the house left it seemed perfect for him to come in, since Tsuna didn't appear to be with them.

So when Tsuna looked through the peep hole and found the very person he had mentally debated calling was on the other side of his door he couldn't help but feel his heart begin to race. His cheeks flared red and his head started to become dizzy as he reached for the door knob. He couldn't calm down between the time he opened the door and when he was face to face with Kyouya. "H-Hibari-san…. W-what are you doing here?"

"The herbivore bomb thrower was busy and I thought I'd stop by." He replied taking a step forward. "And I guess it's a good thing I came by since you're alone right?" He asked. "Considering the others just walked past me as they left." Kyouya stated taking a step closer each time Tsuna stepped back and reddened further.

Tsuna had begun turning so red there wouldn't be any way of hiding it, even paint couldn't hide the burnt color covering his face and his neck. He took a couple steps back to let Kyouya in since he wanted to invite him over and he did show up even without being called. And they did have the place to themselves. Surprisingly enough Kyouya didn't make a move on him as they sat peacefully in the living room after Tsuna went to get some tea for them and whatever snacks he thought would pair nicely with his tea selection. It was quiet almost like it had been since he was kidnapped. No one had tried to jump him lately. _To be honest I wish it wasn't so quiet._ He sighed inwardly. _The lack of fighting is good but it's like neither of them even want to be with me anymore._ Tsuna thought missing Kyouya's teasing, now more than ever since he was sitting right next to him in the empty house. Alone, just the two of them, for the next several hours.

Kyouya sipped his tea, rather enjoying the choice Tsuna had made. Smooth with a touch of sweet hibiscus petals. A subtle sweetness in a smooth black tea. A small spark in the darkness so to speak. Much like how Tsuna's gentle and kind self gave light to so much of his hostile darkness. That was part of the appeal. Both something to grasp and cherish as well as someone to corrupt and drive mad. It was a strange feeling. Cherishing someone and how they made him feel. And whenever Gokudera's around it made him all sorts of angry and jealous which wasn't something he was used to. Possessive yes, jealous not so much. As strange as it was to want to be around someone especially when it was a particular individual, he didn't dislike it and he felt he'd surely stay by his side.

Tsuna fidgeted slightly as he thought about how badly he wanted to be jumped by the young man sitting so quietly next to him. His own desire as of late was pent up as he wasn't getting attacked at either but he wanted some attention, needed some attention. He let out a small gasp as he could feel his lust bubble up. He slid off of the cushion he was so comfortable on and maneuvered his way on the floor so he was in between Kyouya's legs.

The dark haired prefect almost spilt his luke warm tea in his hand onto the smaller boy. "Tsunayoshi?" He asked as his crotch was quickly released from the uniform pants he wore and was immediately re-trapped by the hot moist cavern that had become all too familiar of a place his cock occupied. He placed a gentle hand on Tsuna's head as he set the cup down so he wouldn't spill it on the oral giving boy.

Tsuna was already used to what made Kyouya feel best whenever he used his mouth. He knew how to make him feel amazing. Tsuna sucked him deep, licked the tip of any precum and would go right back to deep throating him.

Kyouya moved Tsuna's mouth from his cock, pulling him up a little as he leaned down to kiss the kneeling boy. It was a strange and sudden desire to capture and ravish his mouth. Which clearly startled yet pacified the boss to be.

It was obvious Tsuna enjoyed the surprise attack on his lips since he was all the more turned on. He could feel himself being head backwards to lay down with Kyouya on top and still kissing him. It wasn't as dominate as he expected as much as it was passionate. And began feeling even less dominating as his lips moved from Tsuna's lips do his cheek, ear and neck. _He's being so gentle._ Tsuna though through the clouds of pleasure building as his shirt was slowly pulled off.

Kyouya began pulling his own shirt off after swiftly removing his partners. He kissed Tsuna as he softly ran his fingers up and down the reveled torso. And they continued down to his pants that had tightened due to the erection trying to escape. And the dark haired boy was happy to be his accomplice.

Tsuna was a muddle of gasps and moans and mutters as he felt Kyouya's lips trailed from his small ear, breathing down his neck with his hot moist breath, nipping at his hardened rosy buds, to his soft and smooth navel and to his hem. "Ah!" Tsuna gasped as his aching cock was freed and entrapped into the luscious mouth. "Kyouya!" He trembled bucking his hips up into the hot cavern.

He smirked around the twitching in his mouth. The dark haired prefect sucked slowly, teasingly focusing on the tip before engulfing it all and then repeat. Bringing Tsuna up to the edge and slowly back down, then straight up again. His hands rested and stroked the gentle thighs he rested between. And when he was getting the smaller boy closer to his climax he removed his mouth and lifted Tsuna's legs up, revealing his puckered hole.

"Kyouya! Don't look!" He whined trying to cover his embarrassment but failing to as his ass was attacked by a tongue. His knees were next to his ears with his hands clenching in the ravenous head of hair. It was strange having the hot, wet tongue wriggling inside, but it felt so good. So good in fact his muscles were almost pulling him deeper and deeper inside. "Kyouya!" He moaned as one of his hands that held up his legs moved to his cock. The brunette couldn't handle it. His ass needed more but it would drive him all the more insane as he was rubbed harder. "P-please!"

Kyouya smirked pulling his tongue out, removing his hand from the leaking, hard flesh and put both hands back onto the back of his thighs holding them down to his head as he lined up his cock with the loosened wet hole. Slowly and teasingly, he pressed the tip into the puckered entrance. He would go a little deeper and pull back to just the tip, a little deeper and back to just the tip. Tormenting the bunny like boy. Kyouya heard a whimper of desperation for more. _Hmm?_ He wondered to himself. _Perhaps it's time to stop teasing._ The dark haired boy thought before he thrust down to the hilt hitting Tsuna's prostate hard enough to push him over the edge.

"Ahh!" The cute brunette exclaimed as he climaxed. "K-Kyouya!" He threw his head back into the small pillow on the sofa. However it wasn't the end, they were definitely not done. The tonfa wielder still hadn't cum and the two of them could handle a couple more rounds as opposed to what Hayato could do.

Kyouya was pretty much rocking into Tsuna given the position. With the little bunny boy boss on his back and his knees pushed next to his ears, the dark haired boy rolled into each thrust, reaching deeper and deeper. It felt wonderful. The suction and motion inside the hot, tight hole. He began to thrust harder under the pleasure of the enticing boy's body. He started to fill Tsuna with his hot liquid passion and rested inside, hovering over the messy hot panting boy. "Tsunayoshi…" He panted placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I-…"

"Like you!" Tsuna interrupted reaching up to cling to him. "Kyouya…" He blushed burying his face into the sleek pale shoulder.

Kyouya just smirked and chuckled under his breath as he held Tsuna closer. "Me too." He whispered very softly, electing a sudden heat to radiate into his shoulder from the brunettes face. "Tsunayoshi…" He whispered leading him back down. "You better be prepared for the consequences of your confession."

"Eh?" Tsuna questioned as he was laid back on the floor only to be flipped on to his stomach.

"Take responsibility for your words." He smirked slamming right back into the loosened ass. "Take good care of me Tsunayoshi." He whispered as he went right into a teasing mix of hard and deep then shallow and slow to pulling out and slamming all the way in and waited a moment or two.

Couple hours later the girls, Reborn and Lambo started to head back to the house, bumping into Gokudera, Yamamoto and Sasagawa. The girls coerced them into carrying all of the clothes and grocery bags back to the house with some small chat and conversation about Tsuna on the way. "Tsu-kun's friend was headed over just as we were leaving earlier." Nana said innocently. "Hibari Kyouya-kun I do believe."

Hearing that name immediately set Hayato in a blaze to get to the house. _If he got there as they were leaving and they'd been out for a few hours then… 10_ _th_ _'s been alone with him all day!_ He mentally panicked bursting into the house. "10th!" He yelled setting the bags into the kitchen and running up the stairs to find the bedroom empty with the bathroom light on and door closed.

"H-Hayato!" Tsuna gasped squirming in the bathtub with Kyouya.

"Hmm? It's an herbivore…" He smirked holding the exhausted yet relaxed and embarrassed boy tightly in the bubble bath.

"HIBARI!" Hayato exclaimed seeing all of the hickies on Tsuna's body.

The yell echoed through the house as Roll expanded enough to force the bomb thrower out and keep the steam from the bath in. "K-Kyouya…?" Tsuna stuttered worried for the friend who was just pushed out.

"Tsunayoshi," he whispered turning the boy's head. "Only think about me right now." Kyouya said kissing him before he could argue. Melting each other back into the relaxed feeling they had been in. At least until they got out due to skin pruning.


	7. Happy Easter Side Story 1

"Yay, Easter!" Lambo shouted running through the house. "All of the goodies will be mine." He laughed as he ran all around with I-pin chasing after him.

"Lambo, Easter's next week!" She corrected the little cow boy. "And you can't just have all of them for yourself."

"Lambo you're being too loud." Tsuna complained coming down the stairs having just woke up. And since he was old enough to know the Easter bunny wasn't real so he couldn't get into the spirit of the holiday. So for Tsuna it was just a candy induced, noisy time.

Now Kyouya on the other hand was planning his own little celebration for Easter. Only he'd supply the eggs he just needed a bunny to play with. So he was headed to the red light district again. The dark haired prefect entered the store he had brought Tsuna to the last time he came to this particular shopping area. Due to Tsuna's naturally cute demeanor he was easily underestimated and taken advantage of. Definitely give off a sort of bunny like aura, which was perfect for what Kyouya was wanting as he looked through the animal costume pieces, cute revealing outfits and of course "egg" like mini vibrators and bullets.

The girls were excited for the spring time dresses and sales. The kids for the fun egg hunts and candy. And Tsuna just wasn't sure what to do. Hayato was going to be watching Lambo with I-pin and Bianchi. Of course his mother was going to coordinate the egg hunt and supervise everyone. So it seemed everyone had plans and enthusiasm for the holiday weekend. And the noise levels got louder as the countdown of days until Easter got smaller. And then Easter came and he really wasn't up for going to the park with everyone but didn't really have anything else to do.

However Kyouya had plans for him that would possibly change his lacking levels of excitement. Knowing how the Sawada household as he did the dark haired boy knew with the infants that resided with Tsunayoshi they were bound to be at the park for the community egg hunt and games. And he was right. They arrived as they usually did as a large noisy group and met up with their friends as Kyouya began to approach them. Even the annoying Bronco was present and Yuni with her friends and family. Most of them were surprised to see him there considering he was a more solitary person and there were a lot of neighborhood kids running around.

"Hibari-san?" Haru questioned. "Why would you want to be out here?" She asked bluntly knowing how much of a sour attitude he usually had.

"I actually came to capture the Easter bunny." He jokingly answered getting several confused looks as everyone started partnering up to get the games, and everything ready to go, ignoring the odd comment. So while everyone else was helping out, Tsuna was trying to stay on the side lines with a yawn both of boredom and exhaustion. It was obvious that the infants in the house would be more of a handful thanks to the holiday which made it easy to understand how tired the boss to be was.

Tsuna sighed as everyone scattered around the park while Kyouya walked closer. "What did you mean by "capture the Easter bunny"?" He asked being the only one curious.

"Come with me and I'm sure it'll be easier." He replied leading Tsuna down the heavily wooded trail just a little ways away from the main playground area of the park. And then headed off the path going deeper into the denser trees. Kyouya stopped when he found a small clearing that was almost completely surrounded and hidden from anyone who would even attempt to walk off the beaten path.

"So how do you know if you're going to find the bunny here?" Tsuna asked innocently. "I mean we're kind of far from everyone else but wheres the…"

Kyouya grabbed Tsuna mid question and kissed him sliding his hands under his clothes. "Found him." He teased moving his lips from Tsuna's to his ears.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked nervously still in Kyouya's arms.

"Hmm." He purred teasingly as he pulled out a discreet bag from the back pack he had. "You're such a cute bunny but you're missing your ears, tail and the eggs to hide." Kyouya said pulling the ears out, then the costume and watched as the all too will Tsuna put them on.

As he put on the girly outfit he realized the strange things about it. Like how there was a zipper from his tailbone to his navel. It was frilly and lacy, a tight pair of shorts with a just as silly and tight top. There was a pair of lengthy sleeves and thigh highs with soft cotton like hem on both. It was definitely a bunny outfit of sorts and he had the ears on. _But where's the tail he was talking about?_ Tsuna wondered before he got his answer, and his eyes widened when he did.

Kyouya watched his bunny's eyes grow as he pulled out a vibrating plug with a deviously little cotton tail at the base of it. All he did was smirk as the blush on his bunny's face grew deeper and spread. "Tsunayoshi, shall I pin the tail in the bunny?" he asked walking up to the costumed boy holding him face to face as one hand slid down to the zipper resting at the lower part of Tsuna's back. He pulled the zipper down enough to put the tail into the small space.

"Ah…" Tsuna moaned feeling the prepared plug pressed against his willing anus. "Kyouya…" he whimpered as it slowly pressed against his puckered hole and into it. His ass practically devoured the toy as it was quickly sucked up and deep into his bunny hole.

"Such a good boy." Kyouya teased kissing his panting bunny. "Now how about our own little egg hunt?" He asked whispering and licking Tsuna's ear, laying him out on the grassy ground. The onyx eyed boy undid the cute buttons on the tight little top revealing the cute button like buds. He brushed his finger tips across the hard nipples electing a gasp before getting out the "eggs" Kyouya had gotten to hide.

Tsuna could feel the tail begin to vibrate as he lost his focus on what Kyouya was doing. His devious wolf of a partner had completely unzipped the crotch freeing his hardened raw carrot. He may as well be naked with how much of his body was exposed. But that didn't matter nearly as much as the not so hidden "eggs" in places like being taped to his nipples or a row of them taped down the shaft of his cock. And to Tsuna's pleasure felt amazingly evil when they all started up even on the lowest setting.

Kyouya smirked looking down at his work and admired the squirming that his bunny was doing h=under his grasp. And it was delightfully harsh turning up the vibrations on everything which forced Tsuna to buck his hips and cum. There was no time for the bunny beneath him to express embarrassment since the "eggs" were still vibrating. So he turned the speed up just a little more causing the horny bunny to regain his stiff hard carrot.

Tsuna felt like he had just jumped over the edge and suddenly landed on another one. And then they just stopped. The eggs and the tail stopped vibrating. "K-Kyouya?" He panted wanting more, needing more.

He slowly removed the bullets to further tease the cotton tailed boss to be. "Tsunayoshi, what is it you want?" He asked kissing up his neck, whispering in his ear. He heard a needy moan and his name in response. So with his answer he swiftly pulled the tail plug out electing a loud and shocked gasp. And with as quickly as the toy had been removed the onyx eyed wolf had his bunny prey on all fours and refilled with his cock. "Tsunayoshi I'm gonna move now." He said as the horny hole tightened around Kyouya. He started to move his hips away only to slam right back in and proceeded to mate his bunny harder and deeper.

"Ah!" Tsuna moaned as his wolf like lover began rough but he didn't dislike it. _L-lover?_ He thought buried in the lusty clouds of his mind. The little brunette was forced to push his thoughts further back as he was pleasured from behind almost violently. It wasn't going to be long before he came since he was already re-stimulated back to the edge and now was filled to the brim with Kyouya's large cock.

Expertly hitting all of the right spots inside his bunny lover. Kyouya thrusts started becoming long and deep as he reached his own climax with Tsuna. Slowing the movements as the tight hole grasped him inside, milking the prefect as they both made messed in the little hidden patch of grass among the heavy woods.

They cleaned up and even held hands about half way back to the family park. Everyone finished with the hunt and were sitting at a picnic table. Ironically eating carrots and carrot cake. Kyouya smirked as they sat down. Tsuna was a little sore due to how hard he was pounded. "Tsunayoshi… care for a carrot?" He asked grabbing one of the larger orange vegetables and offering it to the fiercely blushing boy who was still wearing the ears but not anything else from the deviously outfit he was given.

Everyone thought it was cute that he had ears and was blushing though completely unaware as to why. With only the two of them in the loop they kept it to themselves even when Gokudera started to try and interrogate Kyouya over what happened when he was dragging Tsuna away during the egg hunt. His only response, "I was trying to find the Easter bunny to hide the eggs." He smirked walking away witht the boy still wearing the bunny ears.


End file.
